theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Owl and the Pussycat
The Owl and the Pussycat is the fifth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 28 January 2019. It is preceded by The Swamp Troll and succeeded by The Game. Synopsis Let down by her parents (again) Enid is feeling blue but she finds a new purpose when Maud’s cat, Midnight, starts fading away. The girls discover they need the tears of a Wise Owl to create a rescue potion and it’s Enid who pulls off the amazing feat of summoning one. She’s able to help Maud and Midnight… forgetting her disappointment and finally feeling better about herself. Plot Enid is supposed to go to the ‘Spellbound’ concert with her parents, but they cancel on her, as they are working with the singer Mirage instead. Maud discovers that her cat, Midnight, has lost his tail- it's invisible. In Potions, Miss Hardbroom tells Beatrice that her grades have been slipping since she’s been helping Miss Tapioca, and tells her she must pass the next potions test or she will need extra tutoring. Mildred, Maud and Enid talk to Julie about Midnight, and Maud thinks that Midnight is losing his magic. Julie knits a ‘sock’ for Midnight’s tail, while Mildred, Maud and Enid ask Mr Rowan-Webb. Rowan-Webb says that familiars lose their magic when their owners’ magic becomes corrupt, and the only way to reverse it is with the tears of a wise owl. Beatrice watches Felicity perform a chant, and wants to enter the chanting contest, but she has to study for potions. That night, Enid manages to summon the owl, but can’t get it to cry. The next morning, the owl is gone, and no one believes her. The owl then appears in the kitchen, where Beatrice finds one of its feathers. She sticks it in her hair, and then during the potions test, she suddenly knows all the answers, and Miss Hardbroom is impressed, (and surprised) when Beatrice gets 100% on the test; Beatrice just says that she studied really hard. She then hears Ethel and Felicity talking about the wise owl, and realizes it was the feather. In her room, Beatrice uses the owl’s feather to write a chant for the chanting contest. Meanwhile, Enid summons the owl again, and this time she casts a containment spell so it can’t escape through the window, but Mildred accidentally lets it out the door into the hallway. Beatrice performs her chant in class, and successfully makes an owl appear, but then owls keep appearing all over the school. Meanwhile Midnight’s invisibility is worsening; he’s disappearing completely now. Ethel encounters the Wise Owl in the hallway. Enid and Maud use a locating spell to find the owl, but Ethel uses a spell to trap it in a cage. Enid and Maud insist that she let it go, but Ethel points out that Enid trapped it in the castle with a magical force field, which is basically just a bigger cage. The invisible Midnight trips Ethel over, making her drop the cage, and they let the owl out. They decide to remove Enid’s force field, in the hope that the owl will give them tears in return for being set free, but it just flies away. In the kitchens, Beatrice is trying to work out why her chant went wrong. Clarice and Sybil point out that the feather is losing its magic, and encourage Beatrice to think of potions as cooking, in order to come up with an owl-banishing ‘recipe’. The owl reappears for Maud and Enid, and this time they get the tears, and Maud gets a photo of Enid with the owl. They make the potion for Midnight, only to find that he seems to have disappeared completely. Felicity then comes and tells them Mildred wants to see them in the garden. Mildred has found Midnight- and he’s a mother (and therefore a she)! Miss Drill explains that when mother cats have kittens, they transfer their magic to the kittens, leaving the mother low on magic. When Maud says that Mr Rowan-Webb told her that familiars lose their magic when their owners’ magic becomes corrupt, Miss Drill says not to listen to wizards for advice about witches’ familiars. Enid then uses the potion to make Midnight fully visible again. At the chanting contest, Beatrice uses her owl-banishing recipe to successfully remove all the owls from the Academy, and Maud gives Enid a framed copy of the photo with the wise owl. Miss Hardbroom doesn’t believe that Enid could have summoned the owl, saying it would take a much more powerful and experienced witch than a third year, which Enid takes as a compliment. Quotes Miss Hardbroom: Not only is your essay late, Beatrice Bunch, it is incomprehensible. Your grades have been in decline for weeks, you've been spending far too much time helping Miss Tapioca. Beatrice: I'm really sorry, Miss Hardbroom. It's just that... I enjoy cooking. Miss Hardbroom: Enough! We teach witches to brew potions at this academy, not soups. Pass tomorrow's potion safety assessment or I shall have to tutor you myself... for the rest of the term. Miss Hardbroom: Is that the Albion oracle? Enid: Yes, Miss Hardbroom. I summoned it. Miss Hardbroom: Impossible. The Oracle would not answer the call of so young a witch. It would take a very special feat of witchery, far beyond your years, to summon such a creature. Enid: Thank you, Miss Hardbroom. I had no idea I was so special. Gallery WW-3-5-12.jpg WW-3-5-11.jpg WW-3-5-7.jpg WW-3-5-1.jpg New Bitmap Image.jpg Category:2017 TV Series